Randulf of steel
Randulf Garix Randulf Garix, A.K.A. Randulf of Steel, is a Subrosian smith, specializing in making weapons. Although the name implies that he mainly works with steel, he generally crafts swords out of ores found in Subrosia, as they are much harder and sometimes impart magical powers. Interestingly, he spends very much of his time above ground in the lands of Hyrule, and his work is famous among knights of Hyrule. Famous Works The Hylian shield (also referred to as the hero's shield) was originally made by Randulf. However, his design was improved upon by Hylian smiths, thus earning its name. Inspired by the fact that the hero of time used his work, he immediately began work on a design for a shield that would "reflect the light of the hero." However, his design was stolen before he could begin working upon it, and thus the maker of the mirror shield itself remains a mystery. Also of note is his prototype "walking bombs," a flawed experiment that inspired the making of the Bombchu. The design failed to work because the vibrations from the movement of the "legs" cause the powder to explode prematurely. He scrapped the design, only to find Bombchus on the market within a month. However, his most famous experiment was the Hookshot. His original idea was to make something along the lines of a bow that never ran out of arrows. He was discouraged because he found that if the bolt on the device hit certain objects, particularly wooden ones, it would get stuck in the surface and practically dragged the user along the ground when it rewound. Not realizing how useful it could be, he sold the prototypes for a handful of rupees. Skills Randulf also has other skills, including the ability to use the Staff of Shades, allowing him to manipulate shadow energy, controlling it to his will, and even allowing him to pinpoint enemy weaknesses. There are negative effects, however. If he uses the staff for prolonged amounts of time, the powers of darkness take a heavy toll on him, and if he uses it too much, it will consume him and take control of his body. He has the unique ability to make the world appear slower to him in combat situations, a kind of warrior instinct. This allows him to react more quickly and in some cases it has saved his life. He generally carries weapons hidden all over his body, making him always prepared for combat. However, his most powerful ability is that of purifying energies from materials he uses in smithing and using those energies to impart magical powers into his work. Power of Sealing Most of his works that have magical power in them also have a preventive measure; a magic seal. Unlocking these seals can require a variety of things, generally involving him removing the seal personally, or the user having proof of a true hero. While sealed, the weapons are nothing special at all, but when the seal is broken the power is tremendous. Encounter with Torio Deln Randulf once encountered the sole survivor of the original clan of Subrosia, Torio Deln. Torio had an imperfect power of energy absorption, and Randulf saw great potential in him. He suggested that Torio might be able to discharge the energy he absorbed as an attack, but was informed that Torio had tried that once, and injured himself in the backlash. Randulf decided that he would smith weapons for Torio to work with so as to amplify his power and absorb the shock. Torio eventually settled on using the Reversal Mirror, a shield-like mirror that could amplify his power tremendously. Since then, Torio Deln has trained with it and perfected his technique.